


Professor Song: Luna University

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots about Professor Song from the students and co-worker's points of views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

River picked the artifact she had discovered the day before, examining it closely. She was at a dig with her students, one that had lasted yesterday and wouldn't be over for a couple more days.

Most she had brought along were thrilled that she was the head of the expedition, although Professor Gerind wasn't happy. Apparently he was used to having the position. It didn't help that he'd asked her out once and she'd immediately turned him down.

There was still a couple of hours before sunrise, and she'd finished the ten books that she had brought with her. All her students were asleep, save for the ones that were guarding the private site.

She reached to the side and picked up a small pick, gently scraping away the dirt that was particularly being stubborn.

The hieroglyphics were old; very old. They were in what used to be Egypt, now Haksinlan. The markings on the stone had to be from the 35th century, if not earlier.

She squinted, trying to translate. After a moment, she got it.

_River- glad you found this. I'll be seeing you at the dig if She'll behave. You have to meet someone. Also, sacred gold cat of Egypt disappeared in 59 B.C. at the same time of the appearance of a woman with golden hair. Have it ready to return._

She sighed. He better not come. The last time he'd attended one of her digs, a mob of angry Silurians had ripped all the tents down and her students had to have their memories wiped. The green goo didn't come out for weeks.

River gingerly sat the artifact/message down in her bag, making a note to wipe the records of it being discovered. Then she picked up the next- a round stone that had green peeping from under the layer of dirt.

"Professor Song!" A voice called out from behind the flap of her tent. "Professor Song?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of her bigger-on-the-inside tent.

One of her better students named Finick was standing there, holding a communicator and flashlight.

"Sorry to wake you." He immediately muttered. No one wanted to face _her_ wrath. She shook her head. "I don't sleep, dear, it's fine. What's the problem?"

His face scrunched in confusion, but he decided not to comment. "Well, security caught a man wandering around the site with a young woman. When we confronted him, he said he forgot his identification and that he was looking for you."

"Did he leave a name?" She asked.

"Well, no. He asked to come see you, though. I figured I'd ask in case you want to see him."

She reached up to rub her fingers to her temples. _Why, whoever could it be?_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Yes, bring him here."

"Alright." He turned to leave, but hesitated, and turned back. "I didn't know your first name was River." He said, giving her a soft smile. She nodded. "It's a beautiful name." He complimented.

"Thank you."

He nodded and looked at the ground, then walked away with a brisk pace.

He knew her first name was River, and he didn't work at the University, and he was with a young woman. Oh yes. It was him.

She went back into her tent and laid down on her cot until security brought him there.

\----

"I'm telling you, I know her! She's going to be very cross when she finds out you're holding me like this, you know!" He protested, trying hopelessly to wiggle his hands out of the handcuffs. The young man just shrugged.

"You know, when you said we were going to a dig, I thought you meant actually looking at it and finding artifacts. Not getting arrested by security!" His companion, Cecelia whispered harshly.

"Why would a dig even need security? Come on, people. Ugh. Training to be doctors of Idle Gossip. Why would you do that is the better question." The Doctor said, ignoring her.

Cecelia elbowed him in the back the best she could with handcuffs on. "We've been over this. I'm training to be an archeologist. It's not idle gossip!"

He muttered something under his breath about handcuffs and gave them another yank.

Then the man they sent to ask Professor Song finally came back.

"You're lucky, mate. She wants to see you. Usually we turn trespassers over to the University police."

The Doctor grinned, and Cecelia had a feeling he would have straightened his bowtie if he had a hand to spare.

"Told you." He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Take us to Professor Song already!"

The student nodded and guided them through the camp.

\----

"Professor." Finick's voice came from out the tent.

She put the stone down and went to open the flap.

Sure enough, there was her husband with a grin on his face and a companion by his side. "Professor Song is a woman?" The companion suddenly asked.

River rolled her eyes. "What are you doing on my dig?" She demanded.

He put a pout on his face. "River, I wanted you to meet Cecelia. And the golden cat." When she showed no sign of recognition, he groaned.

"See? Archeology's rubbish. You _still_ haven't found the artifact."

"No, I found it." She replied.

"Then that's why we're here. Now would you tell your students to get me out of these handcuffs?" He huffed angrily.

She put a finger to her chin. "Well..."

"River!"

She smiled and nodded her assent to the small group of security.

They unlocked it, and he rubbed his wrist resentfully. "Finally. I hate those things, you know."

She grinned, and he immediately cut the distance between them in a stride. "Where are we?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Manhattan."

"Manhattan." He confirmed.

He studied her face for a moment, then bent his head down to capture his lips against hers for a long, slow kiss that had her making _that_ noise in the back of her throat, and he was grabbing her hip, and was pushing her tighter against him, and ready to push her back into the tent and-

A throat cleared loudly behind him and he abruptly pulled away, remembering that Cecelia and security was still there. He sighed and turned around to the group of people with faces that couldn't be more surprised.

The students were amazed he had done that, especially without getting punched. Professor Song was not known for having a romantic relationship, not for the lack of her students and other professors trying.

Cecelia was a bit more impressed at the Doctor's initiative, since he had never kissed anyone quite like _that._

The Time Lord sighed and turned his head, not letting go of River. "What, Cecelia?"

"If you're going to be doing that, at least do it privately." She suggested, trying not to sound surprised at all.

River chuckled and grabbed the back of his head anyway, getting another kiss before smoothing her dress and letting him go.

She turned to her still shell-shocked students. "Thank you. Go back to your posts."

They all nodded and numbly walked away. That was new.

\----

"Your tent is bigger on the inside?!" Cecelia immediately declared when she stepped in.

River suppressed a smile and sat down on her cot. "Another dimension." She supplied.

The Doctor gave his companion a nudge from outside, and then walked in to sit beside River.

"Been a while." He told her, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She smiled and unhooked his arm, moving to sit on his lap instead.

She got comfortable and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long?"

"About 9 months."

She whacked him hard on the arm, and Cecelia jumped. "You haven't slept in _nine months?!"_

"I haven't _seen_ you in nine months."

She gave him a look. "Same thing."

He shrugged. "I'm not tired."

"Liar."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Um..."

River pulled away reluctantly. "Introductions, dear."

He wrapped another arm around her. "Cecelia, this is River Song. My wife and a Professor of Idle Gossip." He earned a whack on the arm.

She extended a hand, not getting up off his lap. "Archeology."

"Wife?"

The Doctor played with the hem of River's shirt. "Yeah. In about 24 countries and 51 planets."

"52." River corrected.

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her neck. "Ok, 52 planets."

Cecelia could see where this was going. "Ok, how about I go to the TARDIS and you come get me when you start the dig? Good? Good." With that, she turned and walked back through the camp.

River bit back laughter. "Honey, my students are going to be curious about you ravishing me right in front of them."  
  
He nuzzled her neck with his nose, then nipped at it gently. "Meh. Tell them we have a relationship. Who cares?"

She was about to retort when he pushed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

She snorted. "Like scarring Cecelia for life when she comes to find us?"  
  
He grinned against her neck. "I like the way you think."

\----

Finick sat his shovel down and grabbed his bottle of water. Professor Song was with the man from yesterday, arguing over something. He was gesturing to the sky, and the Professor was pointing at the dirt. Soon enough, the man was on his hands and knees, scraping away unhappily.

"Where'd you get the water?" The young woman sat down beside him, dusting her hands off on her pants.

"I brought it from camp. I've got an extra, though." He rooted through his pack and presented it to her. "Thanks." She unscrewed the top and took a long swig.

"Who's that man? The one you came with?" He asked gesturing to him. She smiled. "That's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Yep." She responded smugly.

He gave her an odd look. "He and the Professor are together, I take it?" He said, taking a sip of his own water.

"Apparently they're married."

The water flew from his mouth, and he coughed several times before speaking again.

"Married? She's never been in a relationship!"  
  
She shuddered. "I beg to differ. You didn't walk in on the scene I did this morning in her tent."

His eyebrows flew high, but he didn't speak for a while. "What about you?" He asked.

Her head snapped over. "What?"

"Are you... you know, in a relationship with anyone?"

"Wow. You handcuffed me 4 hours ago and now you're asking me out?"

He smiled sheepishly, and her face turned into a grin. "I'm not. Does this count as a date?"

\----

"River, I've found something!" He exclaimed excitedly. It was the end of the day, and he'd found nothing, while his wife had managed to uncover 5 artifacts.

She walked over from where she had been digging and peered down into the small hole.

"See? It's shiny. I bet it's silver."

She reached down and pulled the object out gently, then brushed it off.

He looked on happily until she revealed what it was.

She dropped it into his lap and glared.

"What? I was hungry!" He defended himself.

"Seriously? You go to ancient Egypt to leave me a message, and leave them a pack of Jammy Dodgers?! That would've messed up their system if they'd have eaten it!"

"No, I ate them all! They must have preserved the pack! I don't know why they even did it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Damn gold cat. If anything, it's unlucky."

"You did steal it!"

"Yeah, I did! I don't like being insulted, sweetie!"

"You also tied them up by their hair."

"When people insult you, you get their spouse to believe they're imaginary!"

"Hey, that was only twice!"

"No, twice when I was there. There are at least 10 other accounts I've found!"

They continued to bicker, unaware that the students had stopped to watch.

Well, if Professor Song was married, this would be the man.

Both complete psychopaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kistak told him and walked into the spacious lounge, sitting down on a blue couch. He watched the man walk around the kitchen with ease, flipping the cabinets open and pulling out everything needed like it was home. Which, from the pair of boots and jackets scattered around that looked identical to the ones he had on, seemed conceivable. A roommate, maybe? But that didn't make sense, because the Professors had their own flats. Why would she share it? She wasn't in a relationship.

Kistak approached the elevator slowly. Professor Song had told him to come to her flat this afternoon, since she had a meeting after class and couldn't talk to him about his paper. He was kind of scared.

 

It wasn't that she was a mean professor. No, she cared about her students. She may have been strict, but she didn't just hand them work and not teach it. She took the time to explain everything carefully, adding in stories that were helpful to remembering the lesson. She certainly didn't baby them, though. She expected each student to do their absolute best. If they didn't study and think about what she was saying, they would fail the class. That was all the lazy student's problem- she was a genius. The expectations were set so that you had to ask questions and you had to look things up. You had to actually _try._ It was different, because all those students were used to listening to it once and never studying. It didn't work like that in her class.

 

He pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited.

 

It was hard not to get distracted, though. She was beautiful. Not only did she have curves and amazing eyes, she also had hair that had every woman in the room jealous. Rightly so, too. It was a golden color, and was naturally wild and curly and you could easily spend hours imagining what it felt like to touch it. Which some did.

 

The elevator dinged and Kistak stepped out, checking the paper once again. _411._ Hm. He turned to the right and began walking to the door.

 

He was about to knock when someone ran right into him from behind. He fell over, barely having enough time to protect himself from the fall.

 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" A voice exclaimed from behind. Kistak grumbled an "it's ok." as he stood up and dusted his trousers off.

 

"Woah, mate. In a hurry?"

 

The man, a young fellow that couldn't be older than 25, shook his head. "No. Just a bit clumsy. Sorry again." He smiled apologetically.

 

Kistak took in his strange outfit. He was in tweed, had trousers too short, and oddly enough, a bowtie around his neck. "It's fine."

 

He turned once again to knock on the door, but the man reached for the knob at the same time. "Hey, Professor Song lives here. I think you've got the wrong flat."

 

He rolled his eyes. "No I don't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, then slipped it into the lock and turned. Surprisingly, it clicked open, and the man pushed the door in. "Come on in."

 

Kistak gave him a strange look. "Actually, I think I'll wait for the Professor." 

 

The man shook his head. "She won't care. Cross my hearts. Come in, I'll make you a cuppa or something."

 

He bit his lip hesitantly and stepped inside. The man shut the door behind him and gestured to a room to the left. "That's the lounge. Go sit. What do you take in your tea?"

 

Kistak told him and walked into the spacious lounge, sitting down on a blue couch. He watched the man walk around the kitchen with ease, flipping the cabinets open and pulling out everything needed like it was home. Which, from the pair of boots and jackets scattered around that looked identical to the ones he had on, seemed conceivable. A roommate, maybe? But that didn't make sense, because the Professors had their own flats. Why would she share it? She wasn't in a relationship.

 

After a moment, he came in and handed him the cup. "So who're you?" The man got straight to the point.

 

Kristak raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of her students. She had a meeting right after the lecture, so she told me I could come by and she'd read it and tell me what she thought." As an afterthought, he added, "Who're you? A professor as well?"

 

He smiled and sipped his tea. "Not really."

 

They stayed silent for a moment, and then the man stood up. "I'm going to go find where she is. Probably in the bath."

 

He walked to a door on the left side of the room, opening it and walking in. He could tell it was a bedroom from his position on the couch. Then the man opened a door on the right side of that room, grinning when he did.

 

"Hello, sweetie!" A voice- _her_ voice, he realized, came from that room. The man walked in, and he could no longer see him. "Hey. You've got a student out there, wants you to read his paper. After that, 19th century France!"

 

"Alright," she began, but he couldn't hear the rest of the words. The man came back out that door a moment later. "Doctor!" She called back. The man spun around. "What?"

 

"No hello kiss?"

 

Kistak almost choked on his tea. That was _Professor Song!_ She had never been in any kind of relationship. Half the class had asked her out, for god's sake!

 

The man just grinned and walked back in. After a moment, he exited that room and then the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Yep, she's taking a bath. She'll be out in a moment. She said that if there are spelling errors then she won't bother reading it, by the way."

 

Kristak _did_ choke on his tea this time. "In the _bath?!"_

 

"Um, yeah. She didn't know exactly when you were coming."

 

The man gave him a strange look. "You alright?"

 

"But- you went in there! While she was in the tub!"

  
"Yes, we've established that. Look, I'm going to go get my- my vehicle and move it. You can sit here."

 

Kristak nodded and the man left. He sat quietly until the Professor came in, clad in a blue dressing gown. "Hello, dear."

 

He stood up. "Professor Song!"

 

She smiled and sat down, picking up the extra cup of tea that the man had sat down. "Where'd the doctor go?" She asked, looking behind.

 

Oh, he was her doctor. Making a house call, maybe. That made sense. "I think he said he was moving his-erm, vehicle. Not sure."

 

"Oh, alright. He should be back soon, then. Now, where's that paper?"

 

He handed it over and watched her reading it almost reverently. She was done remarkably fast. "This is really good. Are you taking Creative writing classes?"

 

He smiled sheepishly and bit his lip. "Um, no. Thanks. Are all the facts right and everything? I was thinking about writing a book on the subject." He said, looking into her _very_ green eyes.

 

Her eyes widened. "Really? What's your last name again, hon?" She asked, re-tying her dressing gown.

 

"Yonson. Kristak Yonson."

 

He saw recognition flicker across her features, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. That's going to be good, I'm sure. You are quite the expert on the Meodian War." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You really think so? It's just one paper."

 

The professor smiled. "Well, it's amazing. Your book is going to be amazing, too. You should start writing it soon!" It was about that time that a loud wheezing noise went through the air.

 

Her head snapped to the direction of the bedroom door. "Excuse me a moment. I think the doctor just-erm, came in through the window." What? Did her bedroom even _have_ a window?

 

With that, she rushed into her bedroom, and a moment later, returned with the same man that had left to move his vehicle. "Kristak, this is Doctor Smith."

 

"Am I?" The man asked, seeming confused.

 

She not-so-subtly elbowed him hard in the ribs. " _Yes,_ sweetie." He winced. "Fine, yes, Doctor Smith, hello. Professor Song is my wife."

 

She elbowed him once again, this time making him stumble backward. Kristak gaped at her. Wife? Say _what_ now??

 

The professor turned pleading eyes to him. "He wasn't supposed to say that. Listen, I'd really appreciate it if this didn't get around. People don't need to know I'm married. It's way too complicated, and I don't think I've got any Retcon..." She looked to the man- her _husband._ He bit his lip. "Well, we might have some in the TARDIS."

  
"No." Kristak said, finally finding his voice, "It's alright. I won't tell anyone." He tried to give a reassuring smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "Thanks for, you know, the stuff on my paper." He scrambled up quickly and grabbed his bag.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened. "It's not  a huge deal. I just don't want my class to know about it. This idiot can't keep his mouth shut-"

"-Oi!"

"-and it's complicated. He's got a dangerous-" She paused. "- _job,_ and they can use me against him. That's all."

 

Kristak nodded slowly. "Ok, I get it. I've got a question, though."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Why do you let him wear _that?"_

 

-2 years later-

 

"Mr. Yonson, I don't understand. Why are you dedicating it to your archeology Professor from _2 years ago_?"

 

He smiled. "She inspired me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Probably not as good as the first, sorry, brain's kinda running around today. Anyway, comment what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, River!" Professor Jolin said across the table. "Yeah?" She said, taking a sip of her 1950's coca-cola; after all, it was better in a glass bottle.

"All the Professors are going on a lover's retreat. Bringing the husbands, boyfriends, you know. Going to Space Vegas." She informed her. River nodded. "Okay. What's the question?"

"Well, you can bring your boyfriend-or husband, or- you know, whatever you've got." Jolin replied casually. No one really knew anything about River's love life. She just generally kept to herself in that matter. She didn't go with any of her students, and as far as everyone knew, she didn't go with the other professors at Luna either.

River tilted her head, thinking about the idea. It would most certainly end in disaster. But, then again, it was a nice little vacation. Space Vegas was usually free of fatal danger. Other than the hypervodka, anyways. Bringing him.... scary thought. But still, she hadn't been on a honeymoon with him since their 24th one, which was about a year ago.

"Alright. I think I will. What time?"

\--------------

The phone was ringing.

The damn _phone_ was ringing.

Clara didn't know where the Doctor was, but she'd been woken up by the TARDIS's phone.

It was on the outside, she was pretty sure, so she grumbled under her breath and kicked the chair while heading to the doors. It had hurt, but the throbbing toe was worth the TARDIS lights turning red.

She stuck her hand out, opened the little latch, and grabbed the thing. "Whoever you are, don't call at three in the morning!" She mumbled angrily.

"Too bad, dear. Now, when the Doctor gets up, I need you to tell him to come to Luna. Tell him I'm a professor and he should know what time. And tell him I've done our 24th honeymoon."

Clara's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Professor Song?"

"Yes. Tell him to bring bathing suits, and if he dares bring that stupid bowtie pair, I'll shoot them right off. Other than that, just tell him to pack a bag for a couple weeks and drop you off at home. Alright?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Professor, 24th honeymoon, ba- wait a second! You've had 24 honeymoons?" She asked quickly. "Yes."

"Hm. Okay. Professor, 24th honeymoon, bathing suits, no bowtie, bag, drop me off. That work?"

"Yes. Thank you." And the receiver clicked.

"Hey, Clara! Do you, by any chance, have a green thermocoupling? Because I think I could improve that trash can if I had one."

She turned around and frowned at him. "No. Your wife called. She said to go to Luna when she's a Professor, that she's done her 24th honeymoon, to pack a bathing suit that's _not_ a bowtie one, to pack a bag, and to drop me off."

He grinned and threw the modified metal trashcan down.

"Got it."

\----------------------

He didn't like shuttles. In fact, he hated them. He had a TARDIS, for Rassilon's sake! Why would they use a shuttle? But River had insisted, and now they were only 10 minutes away from Space Vegas. He hadn't met any of her coworkers yet, since they were meeting up at a hotel, but River had already warned him about what to say.

He'd lugged his suit case on just in the nick of time, and River had been the one to put it in the compartment above their heads.

So they were sitting down on a cushioned seat across from some scary looking people.

River burrowed further into his chest. Apparently she was tired, because she'd fallen asleep the moment they sat down.

He wrapped an arm around her and played with her curls. It wasn't long before he was lost in them and a robotic voice was saying " _five minutes until touchdown."_

River woke with a start when the speaker blared beside her ear, and her hand immediately went down to her waistband.

However, she relaxed when she realized what it was and sat up. "Sorry for falling asleep on you like that." She muttered, and stretched her arms out behind her. "It's fine, honey." He replied, smiling fondly and placing an arm behind her back.

"Five minuted, then?"

"Five minutes." He affirmed. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Space Vegas." She said with a grin, and he rolled his eyes. River loved Space Vegas. He just wasn't sure if it was for the alcohol or the men in tight suits everywhere, as was dress code. Either that or shirtless.

"Yeah, but you said coworkers. Why are we going with your coworkers?"

"It's a lover's retreat. All the archeology professors and a couple Biology ones are going." She told him, and he couldn't help but smile at that. "Ah, a lover's thing, eh? Sounds fun."

"Yes, it does, but we are going to have a room right next to my friends. And it's made so you can go inbetween rooms."

His lips turned down at that. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, sweetie."

"Why'd you say 'but'? Is there something against the rules that we can't do?"

"Well, no shagging."

His face turned red and he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Okay,  fine. Maybe we can talk about this once we get there."

 _"Please fasten your belts. We will be landing in approximately 60 seconds."_ The voice said. He let go of her mouth and fastened the belt.

\-----------

"This is nice." River said, walking out of the bathroom. "Fairly large bed, good bath, good closet." She walked over to where he was laying on the bed and climbed up beside him. "What do you think?"

"I think I want my lucky bathing suit."

"For God's sake, it's a wetsuit! With bowties! And it's ridiculous. So shut up."

He obliged, and River scooted back against him. "We're going to enjoy this trip. No life-threatening situations. Got it?" He reached his arm around. "Got it."

\-----------

"This is my.... husband, John." River said, a fake smile on her face and the Doctor's hand in hers.

Professor Jolin shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied, a practiced thing River had told him to do.

"I always wondered if you were married!" Professor Ranec said, smiling and shaking the Doctor's hand. "You've got a nice bloke."

"Well, he's.... unique." River replied, and the Doctor sent her a glare. She just glared back and squeezed his hand.

\-----------

The day went by surprisingly smoothly. They rode through the lava pit, swam a little, and got icecream. No aliens.

River groaned and shut the door behind her. "They never shut up." She complained, dropping her bag and sweater on the floor.

"I thought Professor Binaf was nice!" The Doctor called from the bathroom.

"No, you thought his bowtie and not-archeology-teaching positions were nice." She replied, pulling her shoes off and stripping off her shirt.

"Well, that was nice too, but you know that you're my favorite Professor."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her trousers off as well.

"Besides, he did do that funny thing with his teeth." He said, walking into the room. "The clicking noise?" River queried.

"Yeah. See, I can't even do it." He put his tongue between his teeth and made a spitting sound.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back. "Okay, sweetie." She walked up to the pillow on her knees and slid underneath the blanket. He frowned. "You're already going to sleep?"

"I haven't slept in a long time, so yes, yes I am."

He shrugged and slipped off his trousers. "Okay."

Then he settled in next to her and brought her fingers to his mouth, kissing them before shutting his eyes and succumbing to the darkness.

\------------

After two more days, River couldn't stand it anymore.

"Honey, we need to do something. A raptor, a Helfay, I don't care. We need to do something dangerous and we need to do it _today."_

"I thought you said no danger."

"That was before I realized how much I hate people."

"You don't hate people! You've got Brianna, she's your friend. And you've got me and your parents!"

"No, but I can't... I don't like people in general. You and mum and dad don't count as people. You're family. And even Bri is starting to get on my nerves. I swear, if they mention that s _tupid_ shoe place one more time, I'll snap their necks."

He laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "You want danger? I can do that."

\---------

All the other professors and spouses were chased away the next day by a large furry snarling creature that wasn't identified.

In the hotel, the Doctor dropped a kiss to his wifes forehead and pulled her along with him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
